villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Beavis and Butt-head
Beavis and Butt-head are the titular protagonist villains of the . They are best friends (and implied to be half-brothers). Despite being the "heroes" of the show, they are actually good examples of a protagonist villain, being extremely vulgar and idiotic with a tendency to exhibit extremely antisocial behavior towards every other character in the show (including each other). Beavis and Butt-head are not exactly evil in the respect of wishing major harm on others, but they are also very much against the standards of what most would consider an acceptable social norm - this serves to make them heroes to some and obnoxious antagonists to others, in truth, though the duo are more amoral in nature: though they definitely have criminal leanings. Beavis was especially prone to having a pyromaniac personality until controversies caused the creators to edit out his more extreme fire-raising stunts, despite this Beavis is actually the more passive of the duo while Butt-head provides a more aggressive attitude: Butt-head is also known to enjoy regularly abusing Beavis - despite this, the two remain friends. Personality Beavis and Butt-Head are stupid, ignorant, incorrigible, argumentative, and unaware of their actions when it comes to the personalities of the duo. They are extremely terrible at trying to get women's attentions and are very misogynistic and provocative. Their stupidity and single minded goals have caused much destruction and harm to others around them and even each other. Butt-Head is noticeably more aggressive than Beavis and regularly slaps and abuses him. Though, on a few occasions, Beavis has stood up for himself. In the episode Murder Site, Beavis, after being repeatedly called a "Buttknocker" by Butt-Head (a name he greatly despises) Beavis snaps and actually attempts to murder Butt-Head. He is subdued by police before things get out of hand. It is arguable as to which one is more evil, perverted, sociopathic. Some of the More Antagonistic Things the Duo Have Done *In their pilot episode, "Frog Baseball", they spend most of the episode committing some of their most villainous acts. First, they blow up insects with firecrackers in a field, and then they spot a frog and exclaim "Frog baseball!", They then proceed to play baseball with it, beating the poor frog viciously and mercilessly until it dies from its injuries. They then spot Mrs. Higgins' poodle and exclaim "Dog baseball!", and run over to (off-screen) viciously beat the poor poodle with a bat while it yelps in pain, presumably killing it, like they did with the frog in the process. Though this was only the pilot episode of the series, they already crossed the Moral Event Horizon, at least once by the time the episode was over. This remains one of their worst crimes to date, and helped garner the duo garner the hatred of parents almost everywhere. *Cheered and showed delight alongside the rest of the audience when their teacher, Mr. Van Driessen was run over, splattered and killed by a monster truck in "Peace, Love and Understanding". *Stole one of their neighbor's cars while being paid to wash it, then caused a car-crash via ignoring red lights *Deliberately held up customers at their work, later abandoned them completely. *One episode focused on the duo's continual quest to master the art of ringing doorbells and running away, so as to infuriate others (they never got the hang of it). *Butt-head shot down a jet plane and neglected to help the trapped passengers. *Beavis sabotaged the program of an intelligent boy's computer connections, reducing him to his moronic level and robbing him of his ability to think. *Fed a dog "killer hot sauce". The owner got back at them by putting "Mexican death sauce" in their tacos. *Used an ATM card left by an NBA player and stole the tremendous amount of money as it flowed from the machine-although they are later arrested for this act. *They frequently vandalize their fan Stewart's house (such as making a mess by "borrowing" their blender and ransacking the place when they believed it was the end of the world) and often leave him to be blamed for it all. They also frequently break objects belonging to others, such as Tom Anderson's tools and tool shed, and David Van Driessen's guitar and 8-track tapes, though to be fair, Van Driessen gave them a small paycheck. *Flushed a quarter stick of dynamite down a toilet, then used the commotion to steal candy and soda from a snack bar. They also refused to help a cop who accidentally shot himself in the foot (although he was there to arrest them). *When they volunteer to wash their neighbor Tom Anderson's poodle, Collette, they do so by throwing her into a washing machine, making the poor dog tired, nauseous, and traumatized. They also foolishly go in there themselves. *Stole their neighbor's credit card and use it to buy a lot of expensive pets. *Stole Tom Anderson's golf ball and sold it to others. *Stole Tom Anderson's steamroller and demolished much of the school including the teacher's lounge,and also causing him and his friend to argue ending in Tom punching him and threatening him. *Stole army drones and caused destruction. *Drove Principal McVicker to a mental breakdown by their insane laughter and their laughter drove Mr. Van Driessen towards a mental breakdown at the end. *Stole Highland High School's television and broke it, which leads to them getting expelled. *This is more accidental, but after getting kidnapped, they got out of the trunk, Beavis first, and caused many highway accidents. *Got Stewart to look up pornography in the school library, which got the three in trouble. They also got Stewart arrested by a cop while they were the ones that were "couch fishing" an old lady instead of Stewart. *Set a comedy club on fire while Beavis attempted to perform a juggling act with two newspapers that he lit with a lighter, forcing the fire department to step in. *Stole two kids' Trick-or-Treat bags, thinking the kids were giving away free samples. Later they eat all of Mr. Anderson's candy that he was going to give to the trick-or-treaters. Later Beavis as Cornholio steals a kid's trick-or-treat bucket that resembles a Jack-O-Lantern, and then later Butt-head kills Beavis with the Crazy Old Farmer. *Stole Billy Bob's scooter and got Billy Bob to go berserk on them. They also cause chaos in a hospital and ultimately knock Billy Bob unconscious. *Egged Tom Anderson's house and got arrested and sentenced to community service, only to egg his house again and taught children to do the same. *Masturbated in Tom Anderson's toolshed. *Laughed at and enjoyed seeing their teacher Mr. Van Driessen and kind-hearted substitute Jim getting their necks/spines repeatedly injured. They even began to start liking school because of the suffering of Van Driessen and Jim the Substitute. This shows that not only are they amoral and dim-witted but outright sadomasochistic, and Beavis and Butt-Head's indifference to the suffering of others really makes them turn from comedic anti-heroes into full-blown villain protagonists. *They rearranged food drive cans in Highland High from "Highland High School cares" to "Highland High School SUKS" (sucks). This is their least villainous act. *Butthead continuously insulted Beavis about allegedly crying. *Caused massive damage to the Hoover Dam and cut off electricity to Las Vegas in Beavis and Butthead do America. *Inadvertedly framed Tom Anderson and his wife as terrorists in Beavis and Butthead do America. *Stole Tom Anderson's bowling ball and used dynamite in it causing an explosion which severely injures Beavis and disrupts the public in a case known as the "Bowling Ball Bombing". As the ball belonged to Anderson, he gets framed as the "Bowling Ball Bomber" and is subsequently arrested. *Beavis is 5'6 and 140 lbs. *Butt-head is 5'8 and 165 lbs. Gallery Images Beavis and Butt-head.gif|Beavis & Butt-head Beavis & Butt-Head.jpg|The idiots sitting on the couch. Uhhuhhuhhuh.jpg|"Uhhuhhuhhuh!" Cornholio.jpg|Beavis as his alter-ego, the Great Cornholio. Videos Beavis and Butthead S02E09 Home Improvement Category:Misogynists Category:Partners in Crime Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Titular Category:Dimwits Category:Sadists Category:Amoral Category:Wrathful Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mischievous Category:On & Off Category:Weaklings Category:Trickster Category:Obsessed Category:Power Hungry Category:Delusional Category:Destroyers Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Provoker Category:Vandals Category:Hypocrites Category:Drug Dealers Category:Greedy Category:In Love Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Movie Villains Category:Fighter Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Charismatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Thief Category:Protagonists Category:Honorable Category:Related to Hero Category:Incompetent Category:Male Category:Perverts Category:Terrorists Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Karma Houdini Category:Barbarian Category:Arrogant Category:Thugs Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadomasochists Category:Cheater Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Dissociative Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wrestlers Category:Nameless Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Rapists Category:Pimps Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Grey Zone Category:Pawns